


10 Tails

by 19agbrown



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben 10: Omniverse, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: After a birthday celebration gone wrong on Revonnah, a phenomenon allows Ben to become pregnant. Scared and experiencing out of control hormones, Ben runs away. While Ben is pregnant, Vilgax finds and attacks him. After 10 years of raising his and Rooks children away from Rook and the Plumbers to protect them from Vilgax, Ben 10 is forced to return.I suck at summaries, so you probably should just go ahead and read it. :-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ben 10 Fan-fic. Let me know how I did! :-)

Chapter 1:

Ben Tennyson woke up to sunlight streaming in through unfamiliar windows. The urge to just close his eyes and go back to sleep was a tempting one as he felt the incessant pounding in his head. Ben groaned. Why did his head hurt so much?

Ben heard a rustling to his left, and slowly turned his head to look. Ben’s eyes widened comically when he saw the person who was laying next to him. It was Rook.

Ben quickly jumped out of bed, ignoring the drastic increase of the pain in his head. It was with a sense of panic that he realized that he was naked. With ever mounting panic, Ben looked under the blanket, which was still covering Rook from the waist down. Yep. Rook wasn’t clothed either. Oddly, that fact didn’t bother Ben as much as he thought that it should have. However, thes implications of his findings did bother him. Rook shifted in his sleep, and Ben hurriedly dropped the blanket. It was bad enough that they had probably slept together. Ben did NOT want to get caught gawking at his sleeping partner’s… area, on top of that. Thankfully, Rook didn’t awaken.

Bed stiffly sat on the edge of the bed next to Rook’s sleeping form, and buried his head in his hands. This was bad. This was very bad. The one Plumber rule that Ben had yet to break, and he went and broke it while drunk. And the kicker was, he legally shouldn’t have even been drinking in the first place.

“That is the last time I let B, Shim, and Shi talk me into anything. I am NEVER touching Revonnahgander alcohol again.” Ben mumbled. Really, Ben should’ve known better. Rook and Shar were Plumbers, but B, Shim, and Shi were hellions. He never should’ve let them talk him into ANYTHING really. Those 3 had a mischievous motive behind everything they did, but Ben sincerely doubted that they had anticipated, let alone intended this.

Rook and Ben had been partners for the past 3 years. Ben first met Rook on a case involving a shake-down gang in Bellwood when he was 16. Their friendship had been nearly instant after that. Over that first year as partners, the 2 had seen so much together that it had felt like so much longer than just a year. They’d even seen the creation of the Universe together.

It was during the resulting road trip that Ben had first began to acknowledge the fact that he had developed feelings for Rook. However, he had never intended to say or do anything about it, since it was pretty much set in stone that he would end up with Kai Green. In an attempt to get over Rook as fast as possible, Ben had started dating Kai about 2 months after that. Everyone had been SUPER supportive of them, even, to Ben’s heart break, Rook.

But after less than 3 months of dating, Ben caught Kai kissing a Loboan that most certainly was NOT Blitzwolfer. And Kai couldn’t even claim that she thought it was, since the Loboan had been a dusty brown color, and Blitzwolfer was grey. Ben hadn’t been exactly heartbroken over that, since his heart had never truly been hers to break, but he still felt betrayed, and the break-up still hit him hard enough to knock him into a kind of depressed state.

But Rook had snapped him out of it, unintentionally reinforcing Ben’s feelings for him. It had gotten to the point where Ben needed to tell someone how he felt, and he needed it to not be Rook. So, he had told Gwendolyn and Rook Shar. That had been 2 years ago, and Ben was 19 now.

Shar and Gwen were still the only 2 people who knew about his feelings for Rook. But last night, one of them had been on Earth, and the other had been too busy breaking up drunken brawls to really be of much help once the alcohol started getting to Ben.

When Ben turned 19 last week, Rook had insisted on taking him to Revonnah to celebrate. On Revonnah, the legal drinking age was 19, but Ben hadn’t known that until they’d arrived on Revonnah yesterday. Upon landing, Rook Shi, Shim, B (Ben), and Shar had drug him off to an open bar in the village market place, and all had presented him with a mildly alcoholic beverage called Amber Ryne. Amber Ryne barely had enough alcohol in it to be considered alcoholic, so it hadn’t really affected Ben in any way.

But later on, after Ben had tried a few shots of the drink known as Olgia Tang, things had started to get a bit fuzzy. Ben didn’t remember everything that happened last night. He remembered a few things, sure, but there were gaps. As Ben looked at Rook’s sleeping form, he revised his previous thought. There were BIG gaps.

*********Start of Flashback *********

Ben giggled as he picked up his 6th Olgia Tang. Rook was sitting on a bar stool next to him, smiling as he brought a drink called Rikta to his lips. “Hey cutie, you come here often?” Ben said flirtatiously to Rook. Rook set down his own drink, and turned to Ben with a smirk playing at his lips. “Not as often as I would like. You usually keep me well on my toes.”

Ben giggled at that, and ordered another Olgia Tang. Rook raised an eyebrow at the brunet. “What?” Ben asked as he gulped down some of his fresh drink. Rook answered with a cautious tone of voice, “I would suggest that you go a little easier on that Ben. Olgia Tang does not hit right away, but if you keep going like this, it will hot roll you later.”

Ben giggled. “You mean steamroll?” Rook looked a little miffed that he’d gotten an expression wrong, it had been a while since he’d done that. “Yes. That. Perhaps you should take a break. I do not believe that it is wise for you to become intoxicated while on a foreign planet.”

Ben smiled. “I’m not worried Rook. I have a big strong Revonnahgander partner looking after me.” Rook straightened up a bit with pride at that statement. “Be that as it may, please try to stay sober.” Ben giggled. “No problem dude.”

*********Memory gap*********

 

Ben stood in the middle of a dance floor with a female Revonnahgander that he didn’t know. They were both very drunk, and neither seemed to care that the other was a complete stranger of a different species. The female threw her head back and laughed as Ben drunkenly sloshed half of his drink down his front.

“Ben!” Rook yelled in concerned shock as he made his way over to Ben. “Blonko!” Ben yelled back happily. The expression that crossed Rook’s face was fleeting, and not an expression that Ben had ever seen on his face before. Was that… arousal? Ben sure hoped so.

Ben staggered over to Rook, and pressed his body against Rook’s. “Hey there sexy.” Ben slurred in what he hoped was a suggestive manner. Rook’s nose crinkled in concern. “Ben, are you alright?”

Ben giggled, stood up on his tip-toes, and kissed Rook’s nose. “You’re cute when you worry.” Ben slurred. Rook pulled away in shock and confusion. Ben giggled again, and nuzzled his face into Rook’s neck. Rook gulped. “Ben, I believe you are intoxicated.”

Ben giggled again. “Nope. Not yet. But I can be if you want.” He said with a wink. Rook’s eyes narrowed. Rook himself wasn’t exactly sober, but he appeared to be more lucid than Ben. “Perhaps, you should leave the festivities and go to bed.”

Ben made eye-contact with Rook, and slow blinked seductively. “Not without you partner.” He purred. Rook gulped. “Perhaps when we are both sober I shall take you up on that. However, we should not engage in such an activity until then. I do not wish to take advantage of you.”

Ben pouted. “But I WANT you to take advantage of me.”

*********Memory gap*********

 

Ben hiccupped happily as Rook drug him up the hill to the Rook family house. Ben reached a hand forward and made to grab Rook’s butt. Rook giggled as he felt Ben’s hand, and began to drag him a little faster. 

“Nearly there Ben.” Rook slurred, now just as drunk as Ben.

In nearly no time at all, the 2 men were bursting through the back door of the house. The 2 laughed as they ran through the house towards Rook’s bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, Rook slammed the door shut and pinned Ben against it. Ben heard the lock click one moment, and the next, Rook’s hands were taking his shirt off. Ben happily let the Revonnahgander remove the shirt, and then giggled as he began to peel the proto-tech armor off of his partner. “I love you.” Ben breathed just before he pushed his lips roughly into Rook’s.

Rook picked him up, carried him across the room, and deposited him on the bed without breaking the kiss. Rook broke the kiss as he began to fumble with Ben’s belt. “I love you too Ben.” The Revonnahgander replied.

*********End of Flashback *********

 

Ben rubbed his face. He didn’t remember anything else. Ben stood up and began to stretch in an attempt to relieve his stiff muscles. He gasped in pain as the stretch awakened a burning sensation on the side of his neck. Ben clapped a hand to his neck, wincing at the sting. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it. Oh no. That better NOT be what he thought it was.

He and Rook hadn’t used protection, so if that WAS what he thought it was, they were in BIG trouble. Ben quickly moved over to the mirror on Rook’s dresser. When he saw the reddish-purple bite mark on his neck, Ben cursed.

When he had unlocked his Revonnahgander form, Emerald, Ben had done a bit of research on the extranet about Rook’s species. Revonnahganders had a very similar biology to humans. There were a few key differences, of course, but mostly, they were very similar. During that research, Ben had found out that it was possible for male Revonnahganders to give birth. If 2 male Revonnahganders entered a relationship together, and the dominant male bit the other during mating, then the submissive male would carry anywhere from 1 to 12 babies, thanks to the venom released by the dominant male during the mating process.

But what scared Ben right now was that according to the research, this phenomenon wasn’t specific to Revonnahganders. Theoretically, if a male Revonnahgander was the dominant male in a mating with a male of a similar species, then the submissive would still carry and give birth. On the list of species close enough for that to happen, was humans.

Which meant that the chances were very good that Rook had just gotten him PREGNANT. He had to get out of there. There was no way he could face Rook after this. There was no way he could face his family after this. Grandpa Max and Gwen would be ecstatic for him, but Ben knew very well what his parents thought about gay people. They would likely disown him when they found out about this. He just couldn’t face that. Ben scrambled around the room, and gathered up his clothes.

As quickly as he could without waking Rook, Ben put last night’s clothes back on. He decided to leave his belt, since apparently Rook hadn’t been able to remove it without cutting it. As quiet as he could manage, Ben opened the door, and crept into the hallway.

“Good morning Ben.” Rook Shar said when she came out of the bathroom and saw him. Then, when she spotted the bite mark on Ben’s neck, she gasped. Ben turned to look at her wide-eyed, and then took off running for the front door. He passed a startled Rook Bralla, Da, Shim, Shi, and B on his way out the door. He sped up when her heard Shar say, “After him! He bears Blonko’s bite!” The sounds of multiple sets of feet hitting the path behind him had Ben terrified. Why weren’t they letting him leave?

Ben pulled up his Omnitrix arm, and dialed in Astrodactle. But when he slammed his hand down on the dial, he got Jetray instead. He could work with that. Ben took off from the ground, and as he flew away, he could hear several cries of “Ben, come back!” following him.

But Ben didn’t go back. He flew to the air-field, retrieved his bag from Rook’s ship, and then ran to one of B’s modified harvesters. He took the harvester, and he began to fly back to Earth. He needed to pick up a few items from home, and then he needed to disappear. No one would find him until he was ready to face them. Not even Rook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a build-up for some action that will be happening next chapter, but it still holds a few events of its own. Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 2:

 

When Ben crash-landed the harvester just outside of Bellwood, he knew that going unnoticed was going to be impossible. Before he’d even fully exited the harvester, Ben had seen he Plumber ships heading his way. He’d had a moment of panic, and forgot that he needed to run.

The 3 ships hovered above him with non-lethal laser cannons bared. A voice then spoke over a loud speaker from the biggest ship. “Ben Tennyson. This is Magister Ivan Hoy. Stand down, now, or face the consequences for grand theft space vehicle, evasion of law 

enforcement, breech of inter-planetary law, conduct unbecoming a Plumber, and the unauthorized reentry of Earth’s atmosphere in a vehicle different than the one you left in.”

Ben gapped at the ships. Were they seriously trying to arrest him? His first instinct was to resist, but then he looked down and placed a hand on his flat stomach.  
Suddenly, a foreign instinct to protect ripped through him. How DARE they threaten HIS young ones!? In the blink of an eye, Ben had raised the Omnitrix up, and slammed down the dial. In a flash of green light, Emerald appeared, baring his teeth at the foolish Plumbers.

“Fire at will!” The lead ship issued the order. All 3 ships began firing their cannons at the hissing Revonnahgander. Emerald entered a graceful backflip to avoid the laser fire. Emerald loosed his claws. They had tried to harm HIS young ones!

With a rage-filled roar, Emerald ran towards the lead ship, and entered a powerful leap. Emerald landed on the top of the ship with so much force that he left a dent. Unleashing another roar, Emerald slashed at the dent with so much ferocity, that in seconds, he had dropped down into the ship’s control room.

Emerald landed on the floor with a graceful crouch. Max Tennyson jumped back from a control panel in shock. “Ben!” He yelled. Emerald’s only reply was a threatening low growl issuing from the back of his throat. Remembering Rook’s warning about how protective pregnant Revonnahganders could be, Max realized that shooting stunners at his grandson was probably a bad idea.

The old Plumber hurriedly slammed his fist down on a green button as Emerald prepared to pounce. Instantly, Rook’s face appeared up on screen. “Magister Tennyson! Have you found Ben yet?” Max gulped. “In a manner of speaking.” Then he gestured urgently behind him where the snarling Emerald stood with hackles raised.

“Ben!” Rook yelled in alarm before he turned an accusatory glare on Max. “What did you do?” Max answered without even a flinch. “I thought it best to get him back to base and under protection as soon as possible. Consequently, firing stunners seems to have been a bad idea.”

As if in agreement, Emerald hissed. Rook could easily see the tensed muscles under Emerald’s green proto-tech armor. “Ben! Listen to me! Calm down! The Plumbers only wish to help you! They do not mean you or our young one any harm!” Rook desperately tried to defuse the situation.

Emerald whined, and then jumped out of the hole in the roof of the ship. “Ben!” Rook and Max yelled in unison.

............................................................................................

Emerald ran up the street towards his home. He had just climbed through his bedroom window when the Omnitrix timed out. Ben hit his knees, and hugged himself while he sobbed. When those ships had threatened him, something just took over. Some crazy instinct that Ben couldn’t control. He’d almost HURT Grandpa Max!

Ben wiped his eyes and stood up. What had just happened with those Plumber ships was even more reason to disappear. At least for now.

Ben grabbed his duffle bag, and shoved a few clothes into it. On a whim, he then shoved some of the toys from when he was younger into it as well. Ben then got a shoe box out of his closet, and pulled out the card for his emergency bank account. He’d set it up just in case he ever needed to disappear for some reason. Setting up an emergency account had actually been Rook’s idea, but Ben hadn’t told him about the 2nd emergency one he’d set up under the name Max Rook just in case.

Setting it up under that name had been his way of being able to let his grandpa and Rook know that he was safe if ever he needed to go on the run. But right now, he was glad that he’d forgotten to tell them about it. Ben tucked the card in his wallet.

Ben then pulled a bundle of photographs out of the box, and slipped them into a side pocket on the bag. Ben took a deep breath, hefted the bag onto his shoulder, and climbed back out his window with his car keys in hand.

Ben ran to his car, wrenched open the back-driver’s-side door, and threw his duffle bag in, along with the green and grey backpack that he’d retrieved from Rook’s ship back on Revonnah. He then slammed the door shut, and pulled open the front-driver’s-side door.

Just before Ben could hop in, a pink sheet of mana blocked his entry. Ben turned around, and saw Kevin and Gwendolyn Levin standing there in front of Kevin’s car, which was parked in the middle of the street. 

“Going somewhere Tennyson?” Kevin asked. Despite the rise of those same crazy feelings from earlier, Ben still tried to play it cool. “Yeah. Just decided to come back early, and since it is a nice day, I thought that I would maybe go to the beach or something.” 

Kevin crossed his arms, clearly not buying Ben’s story. “Right. And I suppose that the fact that Rook knocked you up has absolutely nothing to do with you “deciding to come back early”.” Gwendolyn punched the Osmosian’s arm.

“Kevin! Behave!” she yelled indignantly. Kevin felt a tiny twinge of guilt when he saw the pale, terrified expression on Ben’s face. Kevin rubbed the fact of his neck ashamed.

Gwendolyn turned to Ben with a placating expression. “Don’t mind him Ben, you know how Kevin gets without his afternoon nap.” She said ignoring the look that Kevin shot her way. “Please Ben, come with us. It’s not safe for you to be unprotected in your condition. Come with us to Headquarters.”

Ben shook his head. Kevin stepped forward impatiently. “Let’s move it Tennyson. Gwendolyn has a class to teach in 2 hours, and we need to be back at Friedkin by then. Get in the car on your own steam, or I’ll put you in the car unconscious. You’re choice Ben.”

At the threat, the instincts which Ben had been desperately trying to keep a handle on, slipped his control and surfaced. Ben bared his teeth at his 2 friends, and hissed menacingly. “Great. Now you’ve done it Kevin.” Gwendolyn sighed.

Ben assumed a fighting stance as a low growl escaped him. Kevin exchanged a shocked look with Gwendolyn. “Uhhh… Tennyson?” Kevin asked cautiously. Ben let out a hiss in response, and slammed a hand down on the dial of the Omnitrix. Kevin absorbed the asphalt from the road with a smile as the light cleared, and Emerald was seen standing in Ben’s place.

Gwendolyn scowled at Kevin. “Kevin, remember what Rook said! The baby is releasing hormones that Ben’s never had before! Ben is unable to think clearly when the baby is threatened! If you challenge him, he WILL attack to defend the baby! You need to back down, or you will put Ben and the baby at risk!”

Kevin glumly dropped his armor. Emerald chose that moment to spring forward in an attack. Emerald hissed, slashed, bit, kicked, and growled at Gwendolyn and Kevin, neither able to properly fight back for fear of hurting the baby. By the time Kevin was able to safely get Emerald pinned, he and Gwendolyn had already sustained several injuries.

“Kevin, watch his stomach!” Gwen snapped at the Osmosian. Kevin scowled at her. “What do you think I’m TRYING to do? The punk is making it very difficult!”  
Emerald suddenly fell limp in Kevin’s hold. 

“Tennyson? You alright?” Kevin asked urgently. No response. Kevin quickly let go of Emerald, and went to turn him over, when the Revonnahgander sprung up and shoved Kevin away with a hiss.

Kevin glared at Emerald indignantly from the ground where he was sprawled. “Why you little sneak!” Emerald pushed Gwendolyn out of his way with a snarl, and then ran for his car. “Ben!” Gwendolyn yelled as the Revonnahgander dove into the driver’s seat. Emerald glanced back at her with a remorseful expression as he closed the door.

Seconds later, the car was speeding away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Comments are always encouraged! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... instead of a summary for this chapter, it's going to be a teaser for Chapter 4.
> 
> Start of Chapter 4 Teaser:
> 
> The color drained out of Ben’s face, and he had to grip the vendor table for support. Everett looked concerned for his most frequent customer. “You alright there Mr. Rook? S’not the babies, is it?” The stranger’s eyes bore into Ben’s baby bump with intensity before snapping back up to the side of Ben’s concealed face. Ben tried to bring himself under control. Everett’s buyer might not be HIM. 
> 
> “What was his name?” Ben whispered. Everett looked puzzled. “Mr. Rook?” Ben met Everett’s crystal blue eyes with terror-filled green ones. “The Red-Spot. Did he tell you his name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the little teaser I put in here. The remainder of my notes will be at the end. :-)

Chapter 3:

 

On a gloomy Thursday in September, Ben Tennyson walked through a crowded street with the hood of his jacket pulled up. Every once in a while, he would place a hand on his barely extended stomach. He wasn’t showing much outward sign of his pregnancy yet, but when he took his shirt off he could see a barely-there bump on his no longer flat stomach. The only proof he had that everything had not just been a dream was that tiny protrusion of his belly. That and the fact that every news station was looking for him.

Not that they would find him, but the fact that they were looking still made him nervous. The Plumbers had not relayed news of his pregnancy to the press. Ben suspected that Rook was most-likely behind that, and he was grateful. If the press had released that particular bit of information, every bad guy that Ben had ever faced would be looking for him. As it stood, Ben had already had to duck down an alleyway to avoid being seen by Volcanis. 

It had taken all that Ben had to not follow that guy, but he knew that fighting one of his old enemies was sure to draw unwanted attention from the Plumbers and other bad guys alike. Thanks to Azmuth’s last Omnitrix update, the only way that they would find him was if he got careless. 

As part of the update, Azmuth had made it so that the Omnitrix’s signature could no longer be tracked without Ben or Azmuth doing the tracking. Azmuth had also made a few tweaks to Ben himself. One of those was a device in his right forearm that prevented the tracking of his mana. Gwendolyn had not been particularly happy about that until Azmuth had told her that if Ben ever made himself the enemy of an energy being, and did not have the device, he would most certainly be killed. After that, Gwendolyn was more than happy to be Azmuth’s test-being to make sure energy beings could not track Ben. 

It was nearly impossible to track Ben in the traditional sense now. Sure, you could use an alien with hyper-sense to track his scent, but thanks to some special training with Rook the year before, Ben knew how to mask his scent. He couldn’t make it disappear completely, but he could make it harder to follow.

Distracted as he was by his thoughts, Ben didn’t see the cloaked figure heading his way. At least, not until they collided. “Argh! You puny human scum! You have just soiled my designer outerwear with your filthy germs! I shall have to get this cleaned now!” The Zaroffian cried in disgust.

Ben gasped. “Khyber?” The Zaroffian glowered at Ben. “No. I am Tybrious, 2nd son of Hydekk. Lead ambassador to the Plumber’s Earth branch. And just who might you be?” Ben gulped. This guy was an ambassador to the Plumbers, it was highly likely that he was deployed out in the Ben 10 search. 

Ben knew that his real name was too risky, so he said the first name that came to mind. “Ron Weasley.” Curse Gwendolyn for making him read those Harry Potter books!

Tybrious just stared Ben down with obvious disdain. “Well, Ron Weasley, I am taking you to Plumber Headquarters, where you will provide financial compensation for the ruining of my rather expensive garb.” Tybrious tried to grab Ben’s arm, but something in Ben’s brain clicked, and in a literal flash, Chamalien stood in Ben’s place with sharp teeth bared.

Tybrious smirked. “So, Ben Tennyson. Do you want to try telling me your name again?” Chamalien growled low in the back of his throat, and then sprang at the ambassador.

10 minutes later, Plumbers flooded the scene to find Tybrious pretty banged up and groaning on the sidewalk. There was no sign of Ben. Rook looked at the Zaroffian with disgust. Rook had watched the footage from the guy’s badge. Everything that Ben had done to him, he had coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update guys. I meant to have this up 3 days ago, but school is doing a fantastic job of keeping me busy. I will still try to keep to some semblance of a posting schedule though, and, for right now at least, I plan on posting one chapter of this a week.   
> For those of you who read my Harry Potter fic, To Save A Mind (if any of you do), I plan on having Chapter 3 of that up tomorrow.   
> Let me know what you thought of this! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... a summary. I'm not good at these. I tend to give too much away when I summarize anything. So... I'll settle for giving you a hint.
> 
> You will see multiple familiar faces in this chapter. Some of them not so friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this up. Needless to say, my once a week hope was a little ambitious. It will no longer be a chapter a week. It will likely be a staggered schedule of just whenever I manage to post a chapter. But, I will try not to leave too long between chapters, as I know that leaving too wide a gap can be annoying or inconvenient to the readers. Please enjoy, and leave comments! I am open to constructive criticism, and I would LOVE to know what you guys think! 
> 
> And I know that there are likely some spelling errors. My tablet kept auto-correcting while I wrote the chapter. Some mistakes I didn't even notice until I was copy and pasting this over. Sorry if I missed a few!
> 
> I know that hardly anyone reads the author's notes, so I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this one! Also, thank you for reading my story! I have included a preview for the next chapter in the end notes, and I hope it gets you guys a little curious about chapter 5! :-)

**_ Chapter 4:_ **

**__ **

 

          4 months later, Ben was living in a shabby, temporary apartment on the outskirts of an alien community similar to Undertown near the tiny town of Hamburg, Colorado. The community was called Xeno Place. Ben had decided that living near an alien settlement would help him to keep an ear in interplanetary channels, Plumber affairs, and the movements of bad guys like Vilgax, the Incursions, Psyphon, Volcanis, Malware, Khyber, Psychobos, Albedo, and Eon. It also helped him keep track of how the Plumbers’ ongoing search for him was going, and if his family was alright.

 

          Despite being on the run from them, Ben was still a worry-wart. Especially where Rook, Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max were concerned. Ben had learned that his team had fought Vilgax in Bellwood the previous week. He’d stood with the rest of Xeno Places’ inhabitants as the fight was broadcasted on the jumbotron in the center of town.

 

          Without him being there to get tossed around, his team had actually won the fight without much property damage. However, the fight had looked too easy to Ben. Vilgax had fought for a few minutes, attempting to call Ben out every time a team member got bested. But, of course, Ben had not shown himself. The fact that his attempts at antagonizing the not present Ben had been futile had enraged the Chimera Sui Generis, and he had allowed Rook to “defeat” him, before he called for his ship. He’d even spouted some classic bad guy monologue during his retreat.

 

          But Ben knew that Vilgax’s retreat had been a front, and he’d called the Plumbers on an anonymous line, and suggested that the battle had been staged. Unfortunately for him, Rook had been on phone duty at the time, so calling under anonymous had not actually worked fully. But Ben had kept it brief, and he’d hung up before the line could be traced. Not that regulations allowed the tracing of the anonymous lines, but Ben wouldn’t have put it passed Rook to break that particular rule for him.

 

           Since then, Ben hadn’t made contact of any kind with the Plumbers. He did, however, stage a few sightings to keep the Plumbers away from his home. Once a week, Ben would transform into XLR8 in the abandoned parking garage just down the street from his apartment, run to a random big city, transform into either Echo Echo or Ditto, and run around for a bit while being chased by police and/or Plumbers before he timed out. Once he timed out, Ben would hide in some dark alley or empty building until the watch timed back in.

 

          Thanks to Azmuth doing an upgrade on the Omnitrix a year ago, the Omnitrix was able to stay timed in longer, and timeout only lasted for a maximum of 2 minutes, provided that Ben hadn’t switched transformation more than 4 times while timed in. After the watch timed back in, Ben would transform back into XLR8, run back to Xeno Place, and detransform down by the run-down train yard across the street from the parking garage.

 

          After that, he’d go home to his apartment, and watch the nightly news amused as the Plumbers combed every inch of whatever city he’d been spotted in. It was the highlight of his week.

 

          Every Friday night at 6:00, Ben would lounge in his living room with a bowl of popcorn and watch a new show that had aired after his disappearance called “Ben Watch”. The show was run by none other than Jimmy Jones, and it was dedicated to finding the reason behind Ben’s disappearance, where Ben disappeared to, and what past events could have possibly led up to his disappearance. It was actually quite fascinating. Jimmy would compile files of “evidence” and wild theories about the why of his disappearance, and those were discussed exclusively for the first half an hour.

 

          After that, Jimmy would bring out various people, Plumbers, and aliens that Ben knew, and have them theorize about where Ben had gone. That normally took 45 minutes or so. Gwen, Kevin, and Rook were frequent guests.

 

          Next, Jimmy would show footage of various fights and transformations from Ben’s past. Some of them, Ben knew that the only way that Jimmy could’ve gotten them was if he’d asked Grandpa Max, or gotten them from Kevin’s Car Cam. That part usually took a half an hour at most.

 

          Then, Jimmy would show and analyze the footage of Ben’s latest weekly sighting. That would usually take about an hour or so to do, depending on how much running around Ben was able to do before his time out. Ben was a little embarrassed that this last week’s sighting footage had contained a Ditto standing on a bus bench in front of a camera yelling “Get my good side!” before turning to the left and showing off his slightly swollen belly.

 

          Lastly, Jimmy would take calls from the watchers. Ben usually called in, just to let Jimmy know that Ben was watching, and to congratulate the kid on his latest theories. Even Professor Paradox had called in once!

 

          Thanks to a combination of Jimmy’s charisma and Ben’s call-ins, “Ben Watch” was now the most watched show on Earth, as well as number 3 on the Extranet’s top 10 list. Jimmy’s network was very proud.

 

          At this very moment though, Ben was not having fun being the subject of a police chase or watching a charismatic Jimmy Jones expand his fame. No, on this Tuesday morning in 2014, Ben was kneeling in front of the cracked toilet in his apartment, throwing up his meager breakfast of Amber Olgia and apple slices.

 

          Ben groaned, then placed a hand on his stomach. “You do not like me very much, do you?” Ben asked the children nestled up in his newly formed womb. Ben got his answer as more orange fluid spewed from his mouth and into the toilet.

 

          Ben flushed the sickly colored vomit before standing up and wiping off his mouth with his sleeve. Ben’s stomach rumbled hungrily as he exited the small bathroom. “I do not think that you really need any more, since I just ate, but since I just lost your breakfast, I will indulge you.” He said to his stomach before he opened the fridge.

 

          Ben searched around until he found the box of Amber Olgia squares. Licking his lips unconsciously, Ben opened the box. Ben groaned in disappointment when he saw the box was empty.

 

          Ben looked down at his stomach as he grabbed his keys and his wallet from the shelf next to the front door. “I am sorry guys, you are going to have to wait a few minutes. Mommy has to go buy some more before we can eat.”

 

          Ben slowly trudged into the hallway, and to the front door of his apartment building. Ben had been lucky to get that first floor living space. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he’d been stuck up on the 10th floor. The 4 steps to get in and out of the building were hard enough to manage with his swollen ankles and expanding belly, and the building didn’t have a working elevator.

 

          Ben quickly pulled his hood up, slid his surgical mask into place, and walked across the street. Seeing Plumbers in the market place was not uncommon, and Ben could not risk an unplanned sighting. Especially not when he was hungry. Ben’s hormonal temper always got uncontrollable if he was angered while hungry, and Ben did not want anyone to get hurt. Emerald was always lurking just below the surface these days.

 

          When Ben got to Xeno Place’s market place, he made a beeline for the vendor selling off-world food items. This vendor almost always had Amber Olgia in stock. The vendor sighed when he saw Ben approaching. Ben smiled. “Good morning Mr. Everett. The price is still 15 taidons, I presume?” Everett sighed. The back and white Loboan always hated admitting when he didn’t have something.

 

          “I am quite sorry Mr. Rook.” 10 feet away, a man wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up stiffened, and began to pay attention. “We just don’t have it in stock right now. Some Red-Spot Revonnahgander bought us out earlier. Said he was in town chasing a lead on Tennyson.” Everett snorted. “Like Ben 10 would hide out in this dump.” The stranger in the cloak began to watch Ben very carefully.

 

          The color drained out of Ben’s face, and he had to grip the vendor table for support. Everett looked concerned for his most frequent customer. “You alright there Mr. Rook? S’not the babies, is it?” The stranger’s eyes bore into Ben’s baby bump with intensity before snapping back up to the side of Ben’s concealed face. Ben tried to bring himself under control. Everett’s buyer might not be HIM.

 

          “What was his name?” Ben whispered. Everett looked puzzled. “Mr. Rook?” Ben met Everett’s crystal blue eyes with terror-filled green ones. “The Red-Spot. Did he tell you his name?”

 

 Everett scratched his head with a large paw. “Uh, Yeah. Said his name was Magister Rook Blonko. When he told me, I was like “Yeah! I think I know your brother!” and I told him that we had our own Rook around here who frequented my stand for Amber Olgia.”

 

While Ben was distracted, the cloaked figure began to move. “The tosser asked me why I assumed you were his brother. I said I’d never gotten a good look at your face, but I knew you were a pregnant male, and even I know that Revonnahganders are the only humanoid species capable of that. He actually seemed very interested. Asked if I knew where to find you.”

 

          Ben gulped. “And you told him?” The cloaked figure was standing behind Ben now. “He told me that if I waited here long enough, you would show up. Hello Ben.”

 

Ben whirled around, and came face to face with an unhappy Revonnahgander. “Rook.” Ben said fearfully. Rook’s eyes flicked down to Ben’s swollen belly, and then back up to his face. “I did not want to believe it when Shar said that you took my mark, and then ran. Even after you attacked the Plumber ships, I did not want to believe that you would do that to me without a reason.” While Rook was talking, realization showed on Everett’s face, and he took off running with his tail between his legs. “But here we are. And, to my knowledge, you had NO reason to run off with my children.”

 

Ben flinched back at the anger and hurt in Rook’s voice. He knew that Rook was justified in feeling that way, and that made him feel guilty. No, Ben really didn’t have a viable reason to run away like he had. And, Ben knew, that by Revonnah law, that fact was reason enough to take the babies away once they were born. By Revonnah law, Rook could make it so that Ben never saw them again after the delivery room. And Rook, no doubt, knew that too.

 

Ben’s bottom lip started shaking, and his eyes started filling with tears. Rook could take his babies away. Rook could make it so that they would never know him. Rook could have him thrown in prison once they were born. Rook could even lawfully KILL the babies.

 

Rook was about to say more, but he stopped when he saw Ben shaking, and tears pouring from the green eyes. Rook reach out gently, ignoring Ben’s flinch, and pulled the surgical mask down so that it rested under Ben’s chin.

 

Rook then felt a stab of guilt in his chest. Ben looked terrified of him. Ben slowly moved a shaking hand to rest protectively on his belly. OH. Ben probably thought that Rook was going to enact that archaic law! That law was no longer widely practiced on Revonnah, but Ben wouldn’t know that!

 

Rook took Ben’s face into his hands. “Ben. Listen to me. I will NOT take them from you. I will NOT enact that outdated law. Ben, I have been in love with you for YEARS. I could never do that to you, no matter what you did. I am hurt that you ran from me, and I do not understand why you did. But I will NOT do that. Understand?”

 

Ben shakily nodded, and started sobbing. Rook pulled Ben tightly to his chest, and began rocking Ben back and forth while making cooing noises. He had not meant to scare Ben like that, and he was horrified that he somehow managed to. It had not been his intention to be threatening towards his young partner.

 

Maniacal laughter made Rook look up in shock. He knew that laugh. He’d heard that laugh 2 weeks ago while fighting the Chimera Sui Generis behind it. What Rook saw when he looked up made his jaw drop. Vilgax was standing in the middle of the market place laughing with a gigantic sword resting on his shoulder.

 

Rook released Ben and drew his Proto Tool. He then turned to the pregnant hero, and looking at him, decided that he should definitely NOT be anywhere near the fight. “Ben! I want you to go!” Ben looked at Rook in shock. “No way! I am not leaving you to fight that thing alone!”

 

Rook aimed the Proto Tool at the advancing Vilgax. “Yes you are! You cannot fight him! Think of the babies!” Vilgax laughed. “What will it be Ben Tennyson? Will you leave your mate to die at my hand?” Ben raised his arm, and began to dial up the Omnitrix. “NO!”

 

Rook grabbed Ben’s arm, dialed up XLR8, then slammed the dial down. “Dude!” XLR8 yelled in indignation. Rook replied urgently. “You must go NOW! Azmuth made your Omnitrix energy untraceable, so the only way Vilgax could have known you were here was to listen to Plumber frequencies! We have to assume that there could be a mole in the Plumbers! You have to go, you have to hide, and you have to stay hidden until it is safe!”

 

XLR8 looked as if he was fighting back tears. “But—” Rook cut him off. “No buts!” Vilgax was nearly upon them. “You have to go Ben! I found you once, I can find you again! I promise you that I will find you again! But you have to stay hidden until I do!” Rook then pulled XLR8 in for a hurried kiss. “I love you, Ben, I always have. Now GO!” Rook then turned, and started firing his Proto Tool at Vilgax.

 

XLR8 rested a hand on the protruding belly that was obvious, even in his Kincelarin form. “I love you too.” He said. Rook sent him a small, sad smile, and then focused back on Vilgax. As much as he didn’t want to, XLR8 took off, and left Rook to fight Vilgax all alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben’s landlord had always been a bit creepy. Despite Ben’s pregnancy, the man had never failed to flirt with him. The landlord hadn’t seen Ben all day, and was hoping that he could convince his young tenant to engage in some “exercise”. Just as he was about to knock on the door to apartment 4A, a blue blur shot passed him, into Ben’s apartment, and back out again.

 

The landlord was very disoriented by this, and scratched his head in confusion. Then, he noticed that the blur left the door open. Smirking, the landlord strode into the apartment, hoping that maybe he would catch the young tenant in a compromising position that he, Davey Harris, could help with.

 

But that is not what he found. The tenant hadn’t had much in the way of belongings, just a few pictures and books here and there mostly. The apartment had been pre-furnished, so Ben really hadn’t needed to have much. Davey looked around skeptically, and noticed that everything that hadn’t been pre-furnished was gone. With mounting confusion, Davey knocked on the door to the sole bedroom.

 

“Max?” Davey asked cautiously. No answer. Instead of asking again, Davey opened the bedroom door. The duffle bag and backpack that had always sat on the dresser were both gone. Davey hadn’t seen them move since the day Ben had put them there. That settled it. That attractive Max Rook had been a runaway tenant. Drat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm going to add a preview for the next chapter. I will have chapter 5 up soon!
> 
> Start of preview:
> 
> Grandpa Max’s voice crackled back in reply, “Will do. And Ben?” Gwendolyn’s face darkened. “He’s not here. Probably ran after he used Rook to redecorate the market place.” Grandpa Max sighed through the badge. “I’ll recall the search agents, and I’ll put out a warrant. If he did that, then Ben has crossed a line, and we have to bring him in before he hurts someone else. Are there any witnesses?”
> 
> Gwendolyn looked over to where Kevin was feeling for a pulse on a black and white Loboan who was laying facedown next to a shattered food stand. Kevin looked up at Gwendolyn and shook his head as he removed his hand from the Loboan’s neck. Gwendolyn responded in a dark voice. “No LIVING ones other than Rook and Ben.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys. I'm so sorry for how late this is, I intended to have this up a lot sooner, but I had some computer issues that have just been resolved yesterday. I was still able to access Archive on my phone, but unfortunately, all of my stories get saved to the desktop by habit. Nothing was lost, I was just unable to post until I got a new charger for my Surface Pro. Anyway... I hope you enjoy! There will be a preview for Chapter 6 in the end notes! :-)

**_ Chapter 5: _ **

 

 

Kevin Levin and his wife of 2 years, Gwendolyn Levin nee Tennyson walked cautiously down the wrecked street of the Xeno Place market. Rook had called in about 4 hours ago and said that he’d found out where Ben was hiding, and that he was just waiting for Ben to show himself. He hadn’t called in since.

 

Grandpa Max had gotten worried, and so he’d sent Kevin and Gwendolyn in just in case Ben was causing more of a ruckus than Rook could handle. By the look of this place, Ben had certainly put up a fight.

 

Gwendolyn’s eyes glowed pink as she attempted to detect her cousin’s mana, but she’d had a hard time tracking it since Azmuth had implanted that device during the Omnitrix update last year. When Gwendolyn had asked the Galvin why, he’d told her that there may come a time when Ben got himself in trouble with an Anodite, and had designed a small device that would make the mana detectable, but not traceable.

 

But even though it was supposed to still be detectable, Gwendolyn had still had a hard time sensing Ben’s mana unless he was in the same room as her. So, it was with a sense of expected disappointment that Gwen drew her feelers back in.

 

She spoke to Kevin without stopping the constant motion of her eyes, “Rook was definitely here, as was Ben.” Kevin frowned. “How do you know Tennyson was here? I thought you couldn’t detect him.” Gwendolyn scrutinized a pile of rubble to her left with glowing eyes.

 

“I can’t. But I can easily detect all 10 of the babies that he’s carrying.” She replied. Kevin whistled. “10? Man. I never thought I’d be feeling sorry for Tennyson, but that’s gonna hurt.” Gwendolyn didn’t deign to respond to that.

 

Kevin surveyed the property damage around them. “I wonder why Ben did this. I mean, it’s obvious that he really didn’t want us to find him, but why did he fight so hard to stay away? And he fought ROOK no less.”

 

Gwendolyn’s eyes stopped glowing, and her face contorted in panicked worry. “Speaking of Rook, he’s under THAT.” She said pointing a shaking finger at the pile of debris in front of them.

 

Kevin launched into action immediately, and cleared all of the rubble away to reveal a heavily injured Revonnahgander. Kevin’s head snapped up. “Call in the medics!” He yelled urgently to Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn hurriedly pulled out her badge and spoke into it. “Grandpa, we’ve got Rook, but he’s hurt bad! Send in the medics!”

 

Grandpa Max’s voice crackled back in reply, _“Will do. And Ben?”_ Gwendolyn’s face darkened. “He’s not here. Probably ran after he used Rook to redecorate the market place.” Grandpa Max sighed through the badge. _“I’ll recall the search agents, and I’ll put out a warrant. If he did that, then Ben has crossed a line, and we have to bring him in before he hurts someone else. Are there any witnesses?”_

 

Gwendolyn looked over to where Kevin was feeling for a pulse on a black and white Loboan who was laying face-down next to a shattered food stand. Kevin looked up at Gwendolyn and shook his head as he removed his hand from the Loboan’s neck. Gwendolyn responded in a dark voice. “No LIVING ones other than Rook and Ben.”

* * *

 

Ben stood tall up on a hill overlooking a small town in Iowa. Rook had told him to run, and that’s exactly what he had done, now he just had to wait to be found. He would stay here for a while, he decided. Just until the babies were born, and then he would take however many there were, and he would keep running. He would keep running until Rook came and found him, like he had promised.

 

With a sad smile, Ben placed a hand on his swollen belly. Hopefully Rook found him before the babies made their grand appearance. Ben wanted Rook to be there for that. Now that Rook had shown that he cared, Ben had no wish to keep them from him anymore. He even felt stupid for running in the first place.

 

But Vilgax was in the picture now. It wasn’t careful and caring family that he was running from now. It was a power hungry, blood thirsty, tyrannical villain. Ben’s fear was greater now than it had ever been, but he would stand up, and he would be strong. He had to. For Rook and their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a hard time picking out a suitable preview for Chapter 6, since Chapter 6 is mostly a reflective and in thought chapter, rather than an excitable chapter. I thought about just dropping a sentence with no context, but I finally decided on this paragraph. I hope it is suspenseful enough. 
> 
> Comments are encouraged! I'd really love to know what you guys think, good or bad. I'm kinda editing as I go here, so if you guys have something specific that you want to happen, I'll try to write it in if it fits in with what is already written. :-) 
> 
> Chapter 6 will be up before Saturday! :-)
> 
> Preview:
> 
> Max didn’t want to believe that Ben had done that. If you had asked Max a year ago, he might have locked you in Plumber prison for criminal insanity. But now… now Max was fighting with everything he had to continue not believing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just Grandpa Max thinking. It does provide a few insights into the changes that Ben's personality experienced after the relationship with Kai, but there is nothing particularly vital to the plot in it. As much as I would like you to read it, this is a chapter that can be skipped without causing confusion for later chapters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Ben 10, the original story-line would have continued, and the Reboot would never have left the idea box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the end notes for Chapter 5, this chapter is a bit more relaxed and in thought than any other chapter thus far. But don't worry, this will not become a running theme. Next chapter actually has a bit of action, and provides another look at an issue that Ben has faced in previous chapters. And so far, unless I do a quick add-in chapter, which is unlikely, Chapter 8 is when we will be meeting 10 special guests for the first time. I wonder who they could be?
> 
> As is my custom, I will be writing up a quick preview for the next chapter in the end notes. Enjoy! :-)

**_ Chapter 6: _ **

 

 

Max Tennyson pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly as he sat beside Rook’s hospital bed. The doctors had assured them all that Rook would wake soon, but Max was worried about what they would find out when he did. Max didn’t want to know that Ben had tossed around his partner like a sack of potatoes, and then turned around and murdered an entire alien community in cold blood.

But, if that’s what happened, then he needed to know. After Ben had fought Rook, he’d MURDERED every man, woman, and child in that town. If Ben had in fact done this, then Max’s sweet grandson now had over 200 murders hanging over his head.

Max didn’t want to believe that Ben had done that. If you had asked Max a year ago, he might have locked you in Plumber prison for criminal insanity. But now… now Max was fighting with everything he had to continue not believing it.

 But deep down, he knew that he would believe it as soon as Rook confirmed it. Secretly, Max was hoping that Rook’s tale of events did not match up with the running theory, but there wasn’t much hope there to hold. Even Gwendolyn was believing it already.  

Gwendolyn knew Ben far better than Max could ever hope to, and he felt that if SHE believed this of her cousin, then he most certainly could be capable of it. But capable or not, Max couldn’t stop defending Ben to her. After all, just because Ben was CAPABLE of doing this, doesn’t mean that he did do it.

 When Ben was 16, Max wouldn’t have even thought that Ben COULD be capable of such a thing. But that relationship with Kai had changed Ben in a lot of ways. What she had done to him… it had messed him up for quite a while. And, in some ways he was still messed up over it.

Max knew that Ben was WAY over Kai, but he also knew that his grandson still felt the effects of her betrayal. Ben had become far less trusting, and far more cruel after what she’d done. But somehow, Ben always seemed to revert back to how he used to be when Rook was around. That alone, was enough to make Max question the fact that Ben had apparently beaten Rook to within an inch of his life. Max couldn’t even begin to comprehend it.

 A groan from Max’s left pulled him from his tangled thoughts. “Rook? Welcome back to the land of the living.” Max said with a sad smile. Rook blinked at Max groggily. “Magister. Where is Ben? Is he alright? Did he get away from Vilgax?” Max frowned. “Vilgax?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and before I type up the preview, let me just thank you all for reading! Chapter 7 will be up by May 15 at the latest! 
> 
> Start Preview: Ben offered nothing but a low growl similar to a cat’s in response. The girl took a tentative step back. “I didn’t mean any harm Mister. Honest!” Ben looked up, and he felt the precise instant when Emerald took over. “My younglings could have been endangered by your foolishness. You pose a threat to their safety. You must not be allowed to harm them in future.” (End Preview)
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! Comments, good or bad, are always encouraged! :-)
> 
> And for those of you who read my Harry Potter story, To Save A Mind, don't worry, it is NOT abandoned. I have run a bit behind on transferring it over from my notebook to my Surface Pro, but it WILL have an update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, quick summary type-thing here, there will be some instances of Emerald surfacing in this chapter. Sorry that this update is almost 2 months late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I finally got my Surface Pro back from being fixed! It had needed fixed in the first place because my cousin had been playing an online game on it and accidentally dropped it, shattering part of the screen. Now, as promised, there will be this update today, and the next one will either be Friday or Saturday. After that, there will be an update next week sometime. After that, the next update will likely be the week of the 21st.
> 
> I am very excited to post Chapter 8, because, unless I do a last-minuet add in chapter, chapter 8 will be when we meet the highly anticipated 10 special guests. I already have 2 that are my favorites, and perhaps I will tell you which ones once their personalities start showing up, which will probably be Chapter 11 at the earliest, if I remember correctly. Anyway... a preview will be in the end notes of this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

 

Finally being safe from his family and the Plumbers did not help Ben’s protective instincts in the slightest. Sure, that meant that there was one less threat, but that didn’t lessen the load much when his hormonal brain saw even the mailman as a threat.

 

Even leaving the safety of his trailer for supply runs quickly became a struggle. If some careless driver in the parking lot came too close to hitting him, Emerald would surface and smash the car’s hood in. If a fellow shopper took the item he was reaching for, Emerald would surface and crush said item, before turning to the guilty party and hissing. If a shopping cart cut off his exit from an aisle, Emerald would surface and tear up the entire aisle looking for an exit route. If a cashier reached for his money too quickly, Emerald would surface and incapacitate the cashier.

  
It got to the point where he was issued a lifetime ban from the Save-A-Lot down the street. Ever since that encounter with Vilgax at Xeno Place, Ben’s Revonnahgander form had been even closer to the surface than he had been previously. As if he hadn’t been hard enough to reign in before.  
It was embarrassing, the way Ben couldn’t even control Emerald. Ben had never had that problem with any transformation other than Rath. And screaming “Let me tell you something!” and running around naked in his Appoplexian form was not anywhere near as embarrassing as putting a Burger King cashier in a headlock for accidentally dropping a penny.

  
Even with Rath, Ben had always had some diluted measure of control, but with Emerald… Ben couldn’t even keep Emerald from popping up in random circumstances while Ben wasn’t even transformed. Ben scrubbed a hand down his face. Just yesterday, Ben had been sitting on a bench in the local park, trying to relax, and Emerald had snapped on some teenager.

 

_***Memory*** _

 

  
_Ben breathed contentedly. This place was beautiful. He could see himself maybe staying around for awhile after his baby was born. Maybe the baby would get to grow up in a beautiful small town, one that was smaller than Bellwood and had a much smaller crime rate._

  
_Ben stretched. This really was a relaxing place. Nice and peaceful. A place where Emerald felt content and far below the surface. Too bad that was about to come to an abrupt end._

  
_“CANNON BALL!” An unfamiliar voice yelled from Ben’s left. Startled, Ben almost fell off the bench, and he felt his teeth lengthening into Emerald’s fangs. Oh no. There was enormous splash as a fully clothed teenage girl jumped into the pond, drenching Ben with the smelly green water._

  
_The girl popped back up to the surface, and fountained water out of her mouth, to her friends’ obvious disgust. Ben could feel the blue fur slowly starting to sprout. Why did this always have to happen?_

  
_The girl then spotted the dripping Ben. She swam to the edge of the pond and offered Ben a bright grin. “Hey Mister, I’m SO sorry about that. Maggie dared me to do it, and I didn’t see you there, or I would’ve warned you to move.”_

  
_Ben’s eyes switched to the shiny Amber tinted green that Emerald had. “Whoa!” The girl yelled in shock and repulsion. “Dude, why are your eyes like that?!” She yelled._

  
_Ben offered nothing but a low growl similar to a cat’s in response. The girl took a tentative step back. “I didn’t mean any harm Mister. Honest!” Ben looked up, and he felt the precise instant when Emerald took over. “My younglings could have been endangered by your foolishness. You pose a threat to their safety. You must not be allowed to harm them in future.”_

  
_One of the girls in the group to the left yelled, “Gracie, that’s the guy who attacked Matt at the Mini Mart yesterday! Get away from him!” The girl, Gracie, hurriedly clambered up onto the bank, and started to run._

  
_Emerald hissed, and made to run after the threat, but Ben finally managed to reign him back in, and force the incomplete transformation to reverse. In a matter of seconds, Ben was once again Ben, and Emerald was once again locked in the mental cage Ben had been forced to construct for him._

__

_***** _ _**End Memory*** _

__

  
That encounter had served to give Ben even more anxiety about leaving his trailor. If Ben had not managed to reign Emerald in, that girl would’ve died. And that fact was stuck on Ben’s conscience. What if next time, Ben didn’t reign in Emerald in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Preview:
> 
> “That is not of import.” Kevin smirked. “Can’t remember, can you?” Rook had just opened his mouth to reply when he heard a buzzing noise in his pocket. 
> 
> *End Preview*
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! Chapter 8 will be up in 2 to 3 days.  
> Comments are always encouraged! Good or bad, I want to know what you think! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the moment we've all been waiting for! Ladies and Gentlemen! Non-Binaries of all ages! Please welcome the kids!
> 
> Mild fluffiness for this chapter. No bad guys, no Emerald. Just a nice calm chapter that happens to contain a very big moment for the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I set this to post after I posted Chapter 7, just to make sure that it got posted in time. As always, there will be a preview at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Now, one of my friends suggested that I need to do a Q and A type chapter at some point. Leave a comment on your opinion on that, and if enough of you want one, I will do it.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer (I always forget to do this): If I owned Ben 10, I wouldn't still have a Magnavox TV from 2006 in my bedroom.

Chapter 8:

  
Ben was standing in his tiny kitchen in his double-wide trailer in Williamsburg Iowa when a wave of pain wracked his lower abdomen.

 

Ben groaned, and forced himself to painfully walk to his bedroom, where he collapsed on the rickety bed. Ben groaned again as more pain tore through him

  
This was it. He was entering labor all alone. This was happening. Oh brallada.

 

* * *

 

  
Rook sat in the control room at Plumber HQ, virtually glued to a large monitor. Rook’s eyes didn’t stray once, not even when Kevin had walked up and stood next to him.

 

“Rook, buddy, when was the last time you slept?” Rook frowned, unable to remember with complete certainty.

 

“That is not of import.” Kevin smirked. “Can’t remember, can you?” Rook had just opened his mouth to reply when he heard a buzzing noise in his pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

The pain was intense. It was excruciating already, but still building. Ben was screaming his lungs out. He couldn’t do this. Not without Rook. He needed Rook.

 

Without thinking in his painfilled state, Ben fumbled with his cell phone, and dialed Rook’s badge. He at least needed to hear his partner’s voice.

  
It was a relief when Rook’s confused voice crackled through the phone’s speaker. “This is Magister Rook Blonko, to whom am I speaking?”

 

Ben smiled thinly before the next contraction hit, causing him to have to use his pillow to muffle a scream. “R-Rook, they are coming.”

  
Ben heard a gasp of shock on the other end. “Ben? Are you alright? Who is coming?” Ben was unable to muffle his scream this time. “Ben!” Rook’s concerned voice yelled. After the contraction passed, Ben managed to say. “Th-the babies. The-they are coming.”

  
Rook cursed. “Kevin, go get Gwendolyn! He is in labor!” Ben heard Kevin’s voice say, “On it!” in the back ground before Rook was speaking to him once more.

 

“Ben, I am so sorry Love. It is still too dangerous for us to come to you. We are going to have to walk you through it from here.”

  
Ben whimpered pitifully before another scream was torn from him. Gwendolyn’s voice crackled through instead of Rook’s. “Ben, you have to breathe. You are getting ready to have 10 babies without the aid of medication, so you are going to have to breathe. Understand?”

  
“T-t-ten? Oh G-God. I-I do not thi-think I ca-can do thi-this Gwen.” Ben’s back arched off the bed, and he screamed at the end of that sentence. Ben heard Gwendolyn sniff. “You don’t have a choice Ben. You’ve got this, just breathe.”

 

* * *

 

 

2 hours later, Ben was laying on blood-soaked blankets with 10 babies sleeping peacefully around him. The day before yesterday, he’d placed 6 towels on the night stand, because he didn’t think he’d be having more than 6. But he’d just had 10.

 

After baby number 6 was born, Ben had had to improvise. The remaining 4 babies were swaddled in t-shirts, a pillow case, and his jacket. It had certainly been a rough day.

  
Ben had given birth to a total of 6 boys and 4 girls. All of them beautiful. The first had been the easiest. A little blue furball with a slightly oversized head for his tiny body.

Ben had been awestruck by his wide Amber eyes, so much like Rook’s. It was with a smile that Ben had suggested naming him Rook Blonko Jr. He had been ecstatic when Rook had agreed.

  
Baby number 2 had been a tiny thing with a cute tuft of brown hair on top of his head. He had looked mostly Revonnahgander, but a large portion of his body was covered in human skin instead of fur.

He had shared Rook’s beautiful Amber eyes in common with his older brother. When Ben had asked Rook what to name him, Rook had stated that the name Bayliff had been his second choice when he’d picked his own name. Ben had smiled. Bayliff sounded just fine to him.

  
The 3rd baby had been the first girl. She was absolutely beautiful. There was a clump of shaggy brown hair on top of her head that had hung over one of her eyes. Her beautiful, Amber-green eyes.

When she was born, her long bi’nthak had been wound around her tiny waist, and it had unfurled itself as soon as Ben had picked her up into his arms. Since she looked very similar to Rook Shar, Ben had decided to name her after Rook’s sister. Rook had readily agreed, and Shar, who had been in the room at Plumber HQ, was deeply honored.

  
The next baby was an adorable little girl with shaggy black hair. Her eyes were the same sparkling green as Ben’s, and she had a tiny blue bi’nthak. Most of her skin was in fact human skin instead of Revonnahgander fur, but she did have fur on her bi’nthak, and 2 little black fur stripes on her face.

It had been Rook’s turn to name one, and he had deferred to Gwendolyn, to see what she thought. Gwendolyn said that she thought that they should name her Tilly. Tilly had been the name of Ben’s older sister. She had died from cancer when Ben was 2. After this was explained, Rook was happy to agree. And so, baby number 4 was named Tilly.

 

Baby number 5 had surprised Ben with how long he was. He was DEFINITLY going to grow up to be tall. His eyes were the same mystifying color as young Shar’s, and his bi’nthak was even longer than hers had been.

His hair was black like Tilly’s, but most of his stripes were brown. The shock of black hair had reminded him a lot of how Kevin’s had been when they had first met. And so, with Rook’s agreement and the sound of Kevin blowing his nose, baby number 5 was given the name Kevin.

  
The 6th baby had been another girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had neat brown hair and stunning emerald eyes.

Her ears looked slightly more cat-like than Rooks, and when Ben held her, she had sucked on her bi’nthak in the same way a human baby would suck on their thumb. Rook had decided to call her Paige, after the Plumber who had first presented him with his badge, enabling him to become Ben’s partner.

  
Next, came another boy. This one’s bi’nthak was nearly as long as young Kevin’s, and his eyes were the same beautiful Amber color as Rook’s. His little fur covered ears were white, and they were more rounded like a human’s instead of being pointy like a Revonnahgander’s.

His little patch of black hair had been even more unruly than Ben’s and all of his stripes were brown instead of back. Ben had always liked the name Marshall, and therefore decided to name baby number 7 that.

 

Marshall was the first baby to not have a towel. Instead, he was wrapped up in an old t-shirt from when Ben was 10 that Ben had accidentally packed into his duffle bag with his jacket when he ran away.

  
Baby number 8’s appearance had scared Ben slightly. She was all human from the jaw down, but her face had an experiment gone wrong look to it. Her ears were shaped like Revonnahgander ears, but only had fur on the tips. She only had blue fur from the eyes up, but she had 2 facial stripes on her cheeks. Her nose was more Revonnahgander shaped, but it was completely furless.

She had flaming red hair like Gwendolyn’s, and her eyes were the same emerald color as Paige’s. She was also Ben’s first child born without a bi’nthak. Because of her red hair, Rook had decided to call her Gwen.

  
The 9th baby had been yet another boy. His face and torso were mostly white, and his facial stripes almost gave him a raccoon look. He had a tiny tuft of brown hair on the top of his head, and his bi’nthak was the smallest one that Ben had seen yet.

His eyes were an exact match to Ben’s, and his jaw looked to be more square like Ben’s dad’s and Grandpa Max’s. It was that thought that had given Ben the idea to name him Max. It was an idea which Rook had whole-heartedly supported.

  
The final baby looked like a spitting image of Ben. Other than the 2 back stripes on his face of course. But, if you removed the 2 stripes, the youngest baby could’ve been Ben’s twin when he was younger.

Hair, eyes, and all. Because of that, Rook had wanted to pick something that rhymed with Ben’s name. The name that he had eventually decided on was Kenny.

  
So now, Ben and his 10 little ones were laying together on the big bed as Rook quietly sang the exhausted Ben to sleep through the phone. In that moment, it seemed that everything was going to be alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly a very fun chapter to write. I had a lot of fun naming the babies, and I even drew them, although I'm not sure how to get the pictures on here...
> 
> Anyway, comments are always encouraged, but especially on this chapter. For those of you who did not read the beginning notes, a friend suggested that i do a Q and A chapter at some point. Please comment your opinion on that, and if enough of you want me to do one, I will.
> 
> That'll be all for today! Thank you all so much for reading! And now, here is your preview for Chapter 9, which will be up sometime next week.
> 
> Chapter 9 Preview:
> 
> Ben sat straight up in bed, drenched in sweat with fallen tears coating his face. It took him a moment to register what exactly had woken him. One of the babies was crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little chapter that gives some insights into Kai's betrayal by showing how it happened. It also shows some of Ben's struggles with caring for 10 new-born babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter that really HAS to be read, as it doesn't contain anything that will really affect future chapters, I just thought that it would be something to give a little more understanding of how much Ben ha changed since Omniverse, and this is only the beginning of that. 
> 
> As usual, there will be a preview for the next chapter in the end notes. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Ben 10, Kai would never have been his future wife.

Chapter 9:

 

_*Dream*_

 

_Ben checked his reflection in a shop window one last time. His hair was combed and gelled, and his jeans were dark and for once without holes. His shoes were black, unscuffed converse. And his black suit jacket looked really good with his form-fitting green t-shirt. He didn’t look half bad._

  
_Ben checked his watch (The one on the opposite wrist from his Omnitrix) and saw that he only had another half an hour before it was time to meet Kai for dinner at Vivoli’s over on 10th street. Deciding that he still had some time to kill before dinner, Ben decided to walk as himself instead of XLR8ing over to the restaurant._   
_Walking through Bellwood in the evening had always been a relaxing and enjoyable experience for Ben. There was just something peaceful about the busy streets when they were in this semi-dark state. Bellwood was almost in a kind of limbo at this time of day._

  
_It was too dark for the rowdy teenagers to still be walking home from one of the 4 arcades, and it was still just light enough that the bulk of criminals weren’t out and about yet in the surface city. In Undertown however, Rook was likely to be bagging himself a criminal on solo patrol right at that moment._

  
_Ben hurriedly shook the image of Rook triumphantly depositing a low-life into the back of the Proto-Truck out of his head. The last thing Ben needed to be thinking about on date night was his attract—his partner. Kai didn’t suspect a thing, but Ben still felt bad about the fact that she wasn’t the only being he had feelings for. Especially because she wasn’t even the being that he had the strongest feelings for._

  
_Ben had been suppressing any feelings for—for that other being that he harbored for awhile now, and although he wasn’t as successful as he wanted to be, he was getting there. He was almost to the point where he could head any… less than innocent thoughts about his partner off at the pass. Most of the time he could, but when he was tired it was a bit harder to filter his thoughts._

  
_But tonight, he wouldn’t let any thoughts that didn’t concern his girlfriend into his thoughts. They’d already had to postpone this date night once due to an Incursion attack on Galvin Prime that Ben had had to fight against. Kai had been disappointed, but she’d understood. She’d even accompanied him to the fight, and gone head to head with Attea._

  
_But that didn’t mean that Ben didn’t intend to make it up to her. Kai had told him that he had nothing to make up for, because she’d still had a good time fighting on Galvin Prime, but Ben still felt that he needed to do this for her. He knew she loved him, and she would probably be just fine with having a fighting date in place of a dinner date, but she had specifically asked for a dinner date, and that was what Ben was going to give her._

  
_She deserved only the best, and Ben would give her nothing less. Ben had offered to pick her up, but she’d waved him off, saying that she’d enjoy the solitary walk to the restaurant and that she could use the relaxation that the walk would provide._

  
_Ben understood that, and so he hadn’t questioned the fact that Kai didn’t want him to walk with her. Ben was just about to round the corner to the restaurant, so he stopped to check his watch. He was 10 minutes early. Ben mentally patted himself on the back, since he was usually a half hour late instead of early. Ben turned to check his reflection in the window of the antique shop on the corner, just to make sure that his hair hadn’t broken free from his gel and gone back to being unruly._   
_Ben breathed a sigh of relief. It was still in place, thankfully. Personally, Ben liked it better messy, but Kai hated it mussed up. She hated it messy so much, that she would even cancel date night if he showed up without his hair being neat._

  
_Just as Ben turned away from the window, he heard a familiar giggle from around the corner. It was Kai, and she wasn’t alone. “I love you babe.” She said quietly. Ben frowned. She hadn’t seen him yet, had she?_

  
_But the deep voice that answered her made his heart clench. “I love you too baby girl. I’ll just scram now, since Benny should be here any time.” Kai scoffed. “Ben is NEVER on time. He’s probably busy chasing some bank robbers or something. He won’t be here for another hour.”_

  
_The deep voice laughed. “Then where were we?” Ben stepped around the corner just in time to see Kai kissing a brown Loboan. Ben’s heart gave a painful clench. This just couldn’t be happening. Kai wouldn’t do this!_

  
_Kai slowly morphed into Rook, and the Loboan that had forever altered his future was now kissing the father of his children. No. This—this was not possible. Rook wouldn’t do this! But Ben had once thought that Kai wouldn’t do it either._

  
_He knew better now than to trust that someone wouldn’t hurt him like that. But still. Rook would NEVER hurt him intentionally, of that Ben was sure. But no matter how sure he was, the evidence was right in front of him._

  
_The sound of a baby wailing made Ben look around. Where was that noise coming from?_

 

  
_*End Dream*_

 

  
Ben sat straight up in bed, drenched in sweat with fallen tears coating his face. It took him a moment to register what exactly had woken him. One of the babies was crying.

  
But then another one added their wails to the noise. Ben jumped up as quickly as he could in his half-asleep state. He did NOT need a twilight bark of baby cries. Calming one down was bad enough when the others weren’t all screaming their heads off too.

  
Ben sprinted to the small bedroom next to his where the babies were sleeping. Just as he got to the doorway, a third baby added their cries to the mix. This was getting out of hand.

  
Ben rushed to the double-wide crib under the window, and saw Shar screaming at the top of her little lungs. Ben picked her up and tried to shush her, but Blonko and Marshall were crying too, and that was making it very hard to lull the noise-sensitive baby girl back to sleep.

  
Then almost simultaneously, Kevin and Tilly started crying too. Ben scrubbed a hand down his face. This was not going well. Ben was over-whelmed. He now had 5 crying babies on his hands, and he was still no closer to even calming down one of them.

  
Then, Kenny, Paige, and Gwen started crying. It was all getting more overwhelming by the second. Ben was still just a kid, really. He was only 19. He wasn’t ready for all of this. He wasn’t cut out for parenting. He knew he couldn’t do this. He didn’t know much about children, let alone how to raise them. He’d screw this up, he’d fail these kids. He just knew it.

  
While Ben was agonizing over his inadequacy, Bayliff and Max started crying too. All 10 were now crying, and Ben had no clue how to fix it. He had no clue how to stop it. He had no clue how to even survive it.

  
Ben backed up to the wall, and he slid down it miserably until he was sat on the floor with a screaming Shar still clutched in his arms. Tears of shame and stress flowed down Ben’s pale face. He couldn’t do this alone. God he wished Rook was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Comments are always encouraged! :-)
> 
> Chapter 10 preview:  
> Just as Ben started to relax, a large boom echoed through the house, causing the windows to shake. Anger rose up in Ben. “Paige! Max! That had better not be you!” Bayliff walked through the doorway with singed hair, and said, “I think it was Blonko this time, Mommy.” 
> 
> Next Posting will be the week of July 21st.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's prank got ruined, and Ben sent Rook a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not very important to the overall story, but the gift that Ben gives Rook is brought up in later chapters, so I still recommend that you read it.
> 
> The end preview from chapter 9 is now actually a preview for chapter 13, since I added 3 more chapters between chapter 9 and what was chapter 10 when chapter 9 was posted. There will likely not be anymore add-ins after this.
> 
> As always, there will be a preview for next chapter at the end of this one. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Me: I own Ben 10.  
> Man of Action Studios: No you don't.  
> Me: Can I just borrow it?  
> Man of Action Studios: No.  
> Me: I do NOT own Ben 10. -_-

Chapter 10:

 

 

Rook Blonko snored softly with his head on the metal panel of the Plumber H.Q. main computer. He slept on peacefully, unaware of the smirking Osmosian standing behind him holding a bright yellow water balloon in his left hand.

  
Kevin Levin slowly raised the water balloon so that it was dangling over Rook's head. The smirk transformed into a child-like grin as he let go of the water balloon.  
The grin soon turned into a pout as a pink tendril of manna caught the yellow balloon at the very last moment. "Gwen..." Kevin whined. Another tendril of manna shot out and jabbed Kevin hard in the ribs. "Ow! Alright! GwenDOLYN."

  
"You should let him sleep. He doesn't do it often." Gwendolyn said in a stern tone. Kevin crossed his arms. "Exactly, which means I don't have the chance to catch him off guard very often. I have to take the opportunity when it presents itself."

  
Gwendolyn rolled her eyes. "No, you really don't." Kevin shrugged. "He would do it to me." Gwendolyn shot him a sour look. "That's different. You sleep WAY too much. Whereas Rook only sleeps like 3 or 4 hours a week."

  
Kevin scoffed. "He sleeps more than that, just not in front of you." Gwendolyn scowled at her husband. "And when else is he supposed to sleep? He sits at that monitor 24-7 looking for any glimpse of Vilgax. If he would just take a break once in awhile--" "Would you?" Kevin interrupted. "If our child and I were on the run from a galactic maniac, and I was relying on you to find him so that we could come home, would you take a break for something as trivial as sleep?"

  
Gwendolyn sighed. He had a point. "No, I wouldn't. But I'm an Annodite, I don't strictly need sleep to survive. Rook does. So, although I wouldn't take a break, he needs to."

  
Kevin frowned at his wife. "That's the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard, and I spent 9 years around Ben, so that's saying something." Gwendolyn swatted his arm.

  
Just then, a young Methanosian wearing the blue armor worn by recruits fresh from the academy, walked up to them carrying a bulky envelope. "Pack-Package for Magister Rook Blonko." The boy stuttered out nervously. Kevin snagged the envelope out of the recruit's hand, and Gwendolyn smiled at the boy. "Thank you...?" "Beymo Ma'am. Probationary Plumber Beymo Vespa."

  
Gwendolyn nodded. "Thank you Beymo, dismissed." Beymo sent Gwendolyn a clumsy solute, and scurried away. Gwendolyn sighed. "Is it just me, or are the recruits getting younger and younger?"

  
Kevin shrugged, and tore open the thick envelope. Gwendolyn scolded him. "Kevin Ethan Levin. That is Rook's mail, you shouldn't open it."  
Kevin shrugged again. "If he really wanted it, he'd be awake to get it himself."

Kevin then dumped the envelope out onto the metal console. 10 baby pictures, and 2 strips of paper fell out. The first paper read "Cactus Blossom, Arizona." and the other read "Rook Juddith Paige."

  
Kevin and Gwendolyn stared at the contents for a moment, before hurriedly shaking Rook awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments are always encouraged!
> 
> Next Posting Date: The week of August 4
> 
> Preview: It had already been a long day, and it wasn't even noon yet. Ben closed his eyes, and listened to the chaos around him for a moment, until a familiar bright green flash of light shown through his eyelids.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter highlights some of Ben's toddler troubles, and it has a part that will be very important in later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, the kids are roughly 9 months old. However, since Revonnahgander children physically and mentally mature faster than human children, their behavior is more like that of 1 or 2 year olds, barring the fact that they can't talk yet. 
> 
> This chapter will be very important in later chapters, or at least the end will. It is highly recommended that you read this chapter if you plan on reading later chapters.
> 
> As always, there will be a preview for the next chapter, as well as the next chapter's posting date in the end notes. 
> 
> Enjoy! :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Ben 10, more audience feedback would've been taken into account concerning the reboot. That is to say, the reboot would never have happened, and the original story-line would not have ended at Omniverse.

_**Chapter 11:** _

 

 

 

"No no no no! Blonko, honey, don't touch that!" Ben yelled, setting baby Max down, and running over to where Blonko was about to stick an extension cord in his small mouth. Ben scooped up the 9 month old baby, and sat him on his hip.

  
Blonko stared at his mother with big amber eyes and a grin that already showed 2 tiny front teeth. Ben heard a noise behind him, and whirled around, making Blonko giggle.

  
And there was little Shar, munching on a linty cherrio that she'd pulled out from under the TV stand in their motel room. "Shar no! You don't know where that's been!" Ben sat Blonko back on the carpet, and ran over to Shar, but not in time to stop her from swallowing the Cherrio.

  
Ben pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood in front of where the giggling Shar was laying on her stomach, searching for more treats under the TV stand with her tiny arm.

  
The sound of something shattering sounded behind him. Ben turned around to see Marshall holding the end of a cord in a tight little fist, and saw Tilly playing with the sharp pieces of the shattered lamp at the end of that cord.

  
"Tilly no!" Ben yelled panicked as he ran across the Motel room and scooped up the baby girl, who had been about to stick one of the sharp pieces in her mouth. The crunching sound behind him told him that Shar had found another Cherrio.

  
Suddenly a flash of light emitted from the direction of the microwave. Ben looked to his left, and saw the microwave door-down on the carpet with Paige and Max pulling random parts and wires out of the back of it.

  
Ben sat Tilly down away from the broken lamp, and ran over to the sparking microwave, and picked up the 2 babies. Max screamed and made grabby hands towards the microwave, while Paige kicked Ben's stomch and cried. Oh boy, they were throwing a tantrum.

  
Ben took the 2 screaming children and sat them down in the small play-pen next to the TV stand. If only it was big enough for more than 4 of them at a time. A pouting Kevin and a snoozing Bayliff were already in the play pen, and when Paige and Max joined them, Kevin shrieked in delight.

  
Ben took a deep breath, and carefully moved the sleeping Bayliff from the play pen to one of the small cribs. The sides were too low for Ben to leave the kids in there when they were awake, as Ben found out last week when Shar climbed out of one of them, but they still worked for sleeping.

  
Ben sighed in exhaustion, and sat on the bed next to where little Gwen was spawled out sleeping surrounded by pillows. It had already been a long day, and it wasn't even noon yet. Ben closed his eyes, and listened to the chaos around him for a moment, until a familiar bright green flash of light shown through his eyelids.   
Ben hurriedly felt in his pocket for the Omnitrix, and found it gone. No no no no no! One of his babies had the Omnitrix! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. It was, of course, one of my add-ins, and it is one that I had a lot of fun writing. Once chapter 13 arrives, you will notice that this was the chapter where some of the kid's personalities began to show up, and I hope I made it easy enough to tell without making it too obvious.
> 
> Comments, good or bad, are always appreciated! Let me know what you guys think! :-)
> 
> Chapter 12 Preview: Ben sprang up off of the lumpy Motel bed, and stared around wildly to see which one of his babies had the extremely dangerous alien watch. There, sitting in front of the destroyed microwave, was a little tiny alien with orange and white fur and black stripes. Great, whichever one had gotten ahold of the Omnitrix had dialed up Rath.
> 
> Next Posting will be the week of August 18.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is simply a continuation of Chapter 11. It is not particularly long, but it does have a bit that will be VERY important when I sequel this series after the main story line plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry that this took so much longer to post than originally anticipated. I highlighted it to copy it over, and instead of hitting copy, I hit cut, and it would not undo, so I ended up having to re-type it. And, at that point in time, I also had my first college essay to type, so re-typing this chapter kind of took a backseat.  
> I hope you all enjoy! :-)  
> There will, as usual, be a preview and posting date for next chapter in the end notes of this one.  
> Disclaimer: I am far too poor to be an owner of Ben 10.

**Chapter 12:**

 

Ben sprang up off of the lumpy Motel bed, and stared around wildly to see which one of his babies had the extremely dangerous alien watch. There, sitting in front of the destroyed microwave, was a little tiny alien with orange and white fur and black stripes. Great, whichever one had gotten ahold of the Omnitrix had dialed up Rath.

Ben quickly took a head count, and found that there was only one child missing. The Appoplexian fluff ball was none other than Kenny. Ben started walking towards the transformed child, and nearly laughed when Kenny mewed at him. Baby Rath was adorable. Ben picked up Kenny, and sighed in relief when the Appoplexian kitten started purring. At least baby Appoplexians didn't have the same anger issues as the adults.

Ben looked down at the Omnitrix symbol that took up most of Kenny's chest, and gently pushed in the dial to turn his youngest son back to normal. Wide, innocent green eyes stared up at Ben from the feline face before they disappeared in a flash of green light.

When the light disappeared, there was Kenny, back to normal, and knawing contentedly on the space-grade cloth strap. A female voice emanated from the alien watch in an echoing voice. "Omnitrix heir identfied. Rook Elijah Kenny will be the next Omnitrix wearer after Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

Ben's eyes widened. Kenny was now down to be the next Omnitrix wearer. What had he done!?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As those of you who read the summary saw, I am planning on doing at least one sequel for this. I had planned on just doing the main story line, and stopping there, but since this has been so well-received and is my most-popular Archive fic, I will be doing at least one sequel of other extending story lines after the main one is done, and I'm already using the main one to lead into the first of the sequels, which is now in the planning phase.
> 
> I guess you could say that this Ben 10 fic is being done in much the same fashion as canon, in the fact that it will be several story lines sequelled together into one. Mostly, these sequels are just going to follow the kids' lives, and their own battles and world-saving. I am really excited about it, and I hope it works the way I envision it.
> 
> Preview for Chapter 13 (It may change if an add-in is made): Just as Ben started to relax, a large boom echoed through the house, causing the windows to shake.
> 
> Posting date for Chapter 13: The week of September 15


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very domestic chapter, and is only important to the overall plot-line because this is where some the the kids' personalities are actually beginning to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little bit later than I wanted it to be. And the reason for that is that my device's charger has gone completely out. I am borrowing my sister's laptop to post this, and since I do not know when I will be able to get a new charger, the next posting date is a little uncertain. But rest assured that even though it might be a little while before I can post chapter 14, this story will NOT be abandoned. 
> 
> In other news, one of my other stories, To Save A Mind, has been put on hold for awhile now, and it will be until further notice. It is NOT abandoned, but I seem to have misplaced the notebook that I wrote it in, and since it is about 4 times longer than 10 tails from beginning to end, I will not be re-writing it. I am highly confident that I will be able to find my notebook though, so if you happen to read To Save A Mind, don't worry too much. 
> 
> I have several other fics in the works at the moment as well, and one of them has started being posted on Wattpad, however I will probably discontinue the Wattpad version and transfer it to here instead, since I am very big on writing dialogue, and it is very annoying having to go back and re-add all of the quotation marks. 
> 
> Thank you for reading all of my rambling! Now, due to a friend of mine making this suggestion awhile back, chapter 15 will have a Q and A section at the end, so go ahead and start commenting any questions you have, and I will do my best to answer them in said section. Be warned though, in order for me to proceed with the Q and A section, there will have to be at least 3 total questions, however, if there is only one or 2, I will hold onto them and answer them in the end notes of Chapter 16 instead.
> 
> As usual, there will be a preview for the next chapter in the end notes, although there will be no posting date this time. I hope you enjoy reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Ben 10, I wouldn't need to write fan-fiction about it, because it would already be that way.

 

**_ Chapter 13: _ **

 

 

Ben Tennyson collapsed on his couch exhausted. FINALLY, he’d managed to get Kenny down for a nap. The others had gone down easy, but Kenny had run away giggling when Ben had told the large group of 3-year-olds that it was nap time. After making sure that the others were all asleep, Ben had spent no less than an hour chasing Kenny around the house.

 

Did that kid inherit XLR8 genes or what? But now, Ben was finally free to take a nap of his own. 10 toddlers were exhausting to say the least.

 

“Mommy!” Kevin yelled from beside Ben. Ben groaned and cracked an eye open. “Somebody better be dying.” Kevin shoved an action figure into Ben’s face. “Gwenie chewed on my Way Big!” Kevin whined.

 

Ben sighed, and sat up rubbing his eye. “You have like 3 Way Bigs, don’t you?” Kevin pouted. “Yes, but she chewed on the one that the Extranet actor signed for me!” Ben huffed. Kevin was a major Ben 10 fan boy, which made Ben really glad that none of his kids knew that HE was Ben 10. Kevin would actually probably wet himself in excitement if he knew.

 

“Mommy! Punish her!” Kevin demanded, flicking his bi’nthak impatiently. Ben took the slobbery Way Big into his hands, and turned it to see what the damage was. “How about this. I’ll take it down to my shop later, and I’ll fix it instead. Sound good?” Ben proposed in a gentle tone. Kevin nodded, and then walked away, his long bi’nthak dragging the ground behind him.

 

Ben’s “shop” was really just the basement. Whenever something got broke or ruined, (which was often) Ben would take whatever it was down to the basement, and he would use Grey Matter or Jury Rig to fix it. Luckily their current house actually had a basement.

 

The big family moved homes every 6 months or so in order to stay ahead of Vilgax. Although, the kids didn’t know that they were running from the most vicious warlord in the Galaxy. They just thought that they moved so much because Ben was looking for their Daddy.

 

In a way, he kinda was. Which is why he hadn’t felt bad about telling them that lie. Little did the kids know that every time they moved town, Ben would go to the Police station, and drop off an envelope addressed to Bellwood Plumber’s base. In that envelope was one thing. A scrap of paper with one of the kids’ names on it. And occasionally a drawing that one of the kids had done or a Polaroid. That was Ben’s way of letting Rook know where he had been.

 

This place was a beautiful big house in Preston, Georgia. It had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a basement, a large kitchen with a large attached dining room, a large living room, a HUGE yard, a pool, a treehouse, a swing set, and a sandbox. The house also had an attached 2-car garage with a circle driveway. They’d already been here for 4 and a half months, and Ben would be sad to have to leave it.

 

They only thing he didn’t like about the house was that Gwen kept falling down the stairs. The lack of a bi’nthak hadn’t affected Kenny in the slightest, but it had affected Gwen. Young Revonnahganders use bi’nthaks to learn balance, but Gwen was born without one. That fact meant that she couldn’t walk very well. Ben had bought her arm crutches so that she would be able to walk better, but she said that they made her feel cripple, and she refused to use them.

 

So, consequently, she fell down the stairs more than the average 3-year-old. That had actually resulted in CPS being called when they were living in the last house. Gwen had fallen down the stairs while on her way down for lunch, and she’d hit the banister on her way down, resulting in a purple bruise on her face.

 

Ben had taken the whole brood to the store the next day, (Because you simply can’t leave a bunch of 2-and-a-half-year-olds home alone for any reason), and the cashier had glared at Ben when she saw Gwen’s bruise. Said cashier had slipped away for a moment to talk to the manager, and then stalled until CPS got there. Unfortunately, the CPS agent had recognized him, and they’d been forced to leave town that night.

 

So now, when Gwen wanted to come down the stairs, she had to stand at the top and call for Ben to come get her. Or she was SUPPOSED to anyway. More often than not, she didn’t. Like now for instance.

 

Ben startled when he heard a squeal followed by a dozen thuds on the staircase. He was up in an instant, and sprinting towards the staircase. Before he’d even gotten out of the room though, Gwen’s voice rang through the house. “I’m okay!” Ben stopped, and breathed out a breath in relief. She always scared him when she fell.

 

Just as Ben started to relax, a large boom echoed through the house, causing the windows to shake. Anger rose up in Ben. “Paige! Max! That had better not be you!” Bayliff walked through the doorway with singed hair, and said, “I think it was Blonko this time, Mommy.”

 

Ben sighed. This is what happened when 8 kids all woke up from a nap at once. 8 kids. Ben’s face paled considerably. That meant that Kenny was up again. Oh Brallada.

 

Blonko walked through the doorway after Bayliff with a shocked look on his little face. Paige and Max were what Ben chose to refer to as the mad scientists of the house. Both had a strange penchant for blowing stuff up and loved fooling around with alien tech. Blonko on the other hand, was more of a struggling mechanic than a mad scientist. Blonko usually didn’t blow stuff up on purpose, he cared too much about the tech for that, and so, when it DID blow up, the young boy was often shell-shocked, as if he just couldn’t believe that he’d blown up his precious project.

 

Paige and Max, however, built stuff with the intention of blowing it up. 80% of the time when something blew up, it was those 2 who had been the masterminds.

 

Ben’s kids were smart little heathens for their age. Heck, some of them had the potential to steal Blukic and Driba’s jobs one day. Max and Paige would probably actually give them a run for their money right now! At age 3!

 

“Mommy!” Shar yelled. “The fanboys are fighting IN MY ROOM!” Ben sprinted up the stairs 2 at a time. Fighting in SHAR’S room? Did Kevin and Marshall have a death wish?!

 

When Ben got there, he saw Marshall and Kevin tied back to back with a jump rope, and duct tape over their mouths. Shar was standing to their left with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Ben crossed his own arms and mustered up a stern look to level at Shar, despite the fact that he REALLY wanted to laugh and congratulate her.

 

“Shar. What have you done?” he asked. Shar flicked her bi’nthak. “You took too long, and they were annoying me. So I took care of it.” Kevin made a muffled sound, but stopped when Shar glared at him. Then Marshall started making a muffled sound, but the glare didn’t cow him in the slightest. Shar then flicked her bi’nthak like a whip and cracked it across the back of Marshall’s hand. “Hey!” Ben yelled.

 

“You do NOT hit your brother Rook Amber Shar!” Shar looked down at the floor, and her bottom lip started to tremble. Ben REALLY wanted to comfort her, but he knew from his parenting books that that would be the wrong thing to do. He wished that Rook was here. He’d MUCH rather play good cop than bad cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Now, a few chapters ago, I promised that I would tell you who my favorite one of the children was once their personalities started to emerge. I actually have 2 favorites. And they are...(*drum roll*)... Max and Paige! I love those 2 so much, they are the 2 personalities that I determined first. They are very loosely based on the Weasley Twins from Harry Potter, but, of course, they had to be a quite a bit different, given the big differences between their respective universes. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please don't forget to comment any questions you have for the upcoming Q and A section! If your question does not directly relate to the story, that's fine, go ahead and ask it, and I'll answer it if I can. I'm so excited to be able to do this! :)
> 
> Preview for Chapter 14 (Provided there are no add-ins): Rook was drinking his coffee at his desk the next morning when Magister Tennyson walked up to him with a file in hand. “Caloola Zapp requested an immediate transfer last night after shift. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”
> 
> Posting Date for Chapter 14: Unknown at the present time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I have enjoyed writing this series, and I have it mostly complete so that y'all won't have a long time to wait for updates. The next Chapter will be posted soon! :-)


End file.
